


[Podfic] really good mistakes

by sabinelagrande



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Creepy Undertones, F/M, Podfic, Post-Canon, Romance, Schoolgirl Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels sort of cliche, honestly, the whole experienced older man thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] really good mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [really good mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108619) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Length** : 22:16, 4009 words  
 **Notes** : Contains sexy sex and delicious creepiness.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/sabinelagrande-reallygoodmistakes.mp3) (right click - save, 20.3mb)


End file.
